Awakening
by DemonTear
Summary: What happens when a Final Fantasy Fangirl actually gets to live the game? Rated PG 13 for some language in later chapters.


^^ yes, I did this in a fit of boredness!!! Let's just say this is the debut of Demon Tear!!!!!!! Disclamer: I do not own Final Fantasy; it rightfully belongs to Squaresoft, SquareEnix or whatever they want to call themselves in the future. If I did own Final Fantasy I would play dress up with...AND NOW!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"A year, three months, and thirty-two days, had passed since the death of Aerith, the flower girl with the positive attitude. Sephiroth seems to have died, although we have can't seem to find the Masamune." an inky pen crossed paper as Vincent wrote in a journal. He had of course, protested but Tifa had insisted, it seemed that the newly made "Mrs. Strife" actually cared about what happened to him.  
  
Of course he never was going to plan on using it but after not being able to fall back to his nightmares he found himself absorbed in writing about what happened to well...everyone.  
  
As stated before Cloud and Tifa had been married in the summer, after they bravely defeated Sephiroth. Vincent, himself had been asked to go and almost turned down the invite but some strange twinge of sadness allowed him to go. It was a dull reception in his eyes, but of course, every aspect in his life had been dulled since the incident, even Tifa in her stunningly white gown was dull and the happiness in her eyes was tainted. Vincent knew it would not be long until there would be little "Strife's" running around.  
  
Barret had moved to Kalm to be with his daughter Marlene, not only was Marlene there to welcome him so was Aerith's step mom, Elmyra. Vincent guessed that they were okay in Kalm but he had not heard of any news lately, only that they were doing well and that Marlene had surpassed Barret in grammar.  
  
Cid, had returned to Rocket Town where he tried to upgrade his spaceship so that he could "Venture further into the reaches of @#$@# space so he could live out his %#$@ %$ dream." Of course, Vincent thought the man only needed some serious anger management, but he guessed he had Shera to take care of that. She helped Cid in his work, and he talked while she tried to make him cuss less, this plan could only end in serious failure and soon Vincent would know that the two would be seriously miserable and angry.  
  
Yuffie, had explored the world to reap materia off of someone than Cloud and CO, because in her own words "Cloud is just too, AGH never mind don't ask me I'm leaving Cya!". After that strange statement, she had never been seen again, and it was a LOT quieter without her. Vincent was glad that she had left, leaving him to his own solitude; she was too hyper in his eyes. Besides, she rather hung around him too much and it was annoying.  
  
Reeve, had gone to the Gold Saucer with Cait Sith, now that his job was taken away from Shinra Corp. From what he had heard, Vincent had found out that the gold saucer had a very "unreliable" fortuneteller. Many people found themselves laughing at the strange fortunes and walking away. "Good Riddance" Vincent thought as he remembered the events that had passed, still he would miss the strange appearance of Cait Sith on the mog.  
  
Red XIII had gone back to Cosmo Canyon to take charge of the area, now that his grandfather was dead. Vincent found that he rather liked the fiery red dog like animal, and he often paid him a visit. From what he saw Cosmo Canyon was prospering under Red, and Nananki as he liked to be called was rapidly finding things different about the planet, it was so interesting that now that it had been saved it had grown more beautiful but it would always be stained without Aerith's presence, she was the good of the planet.  
  
Sephiroth, of course had been thought to be vanquished, Jenova had corrupted him and Cloud had defeated him. It did not sadden Vincent one bit, but then again who really could tell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Vincent stood up from the stool of which he was perched, as he sat up, he could hear the normal "creak" as he sat up, and he had resigned himself to live in Nibelheim, in the Shinra mansion where he would always have his nightmares. It was his fault about Lucretia, he felt stretched out and he was very depressed as he had always been. With his normal hand, he shut the journal and started to head down the secret staircase to his coffin when he thought he could hear the slight sound of piano playing coming from Tifa's house.  
  
"What?" Vincent asked himself as he headed out of the mansion into the sunlight, it seemed so unnatural to be out of the old musty mansion where he felt at rest. The piano music continued to echo in his head, and he only wished for it to stop, although it was beautiful it was extremely sad and he felt he could compare with it. The pianist had to be extremely skilled and the hands must have been roaming around the keyboard in rapid speed.  
  
With inhuman speed Vincent quickly opened the door to Tifa's childhood home, they music became louder and Vincent realized it was accompanied by a honey-like voice. By now, he had reached the stairs, and as Vincent reached the top, he headed to the source of the music, Tifa's own room.  
  
Perched on the piano bench was a young teenage looking girl, she had long straight brown hair that had crimson red highlights in it, her bluish green eyes were so concentrated on the music that they had not noticed Vincent in the doorway. She wore the most peculiar clothing: strange shoes that seemed to be made of white leather, along with blue pants that had a design that Vincent had never seen before, her shirt was cut off at the shoulders and it was made of some floaty material that he did not recognize, it was outlined with faded silver and the shirt itself was a light colored blue.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked the girl, who stopped playing Tifa's piano so suddenly her fingers played a horrendous note and her voice faded away with the song. She turned her head sending her hair flying in the air. With pure recognition in her eyes she stammered out still in the beautiful voice,  
  
"Y...Y...you are, Vi...Vi...Vincent Valentine!" she practically screamed as she leapt off the piano and hugged him, causing Vincent to become very confused, he wondered how she knew his name for starters and why she looked so strange. "See! I was playing Final Fantasy VII when suddenly I found myself in Tifa's room asleep on her bed, the room and the house was empty so I just started to play the piano." She said as she released her death grip on Vincent.  
  
"Okay, what is Final Fantasy VII, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Vincent asked the girl who at the mention of "Final Fantasy" jumped around excitedly causing Vincent to cringe uncontrollably, she kind of reminded him of Yuffie but there was something more to her, he just couldn't place his finger on it.  
  
"Final Fantasy is, well it is what created you I guess, I'm not sure exactly how to explain it" the girl paused and moved a red strand out of her face, "My name is Rhianna, but just call me Rhia, and I don't really know what I'm doing here, like I said I was just playing Final Fantasy, and I was exploring the Shinra Mansion as Cloud and then suddenly I was right here in Tifa's room." Rhia sighed as she sat down on Tifa's bed and waited for Vincent to say something.  
  
However, Vincent had other plans; he could not allow this girl, Rhianna as she called herself, to stay here where he wallowed in self-pain and solitude. Not only did she have trouble and mystery written about her, he could tell that she was the type of girl that Nananki would like to meet, perhaps they could learn more about this "Final Fantasy" she spoke of.  
  
"You, girl will be going to go to Cosmo Canyon." He said to Rhia with unemotion lingering in his voice, he watched as her face twisted into recognition of the name. "Do you know how to fight??" he asked highly doubting that she did for she held no weapon, and the only thing that could be considered materia was the bright red flashing gem on a chain around her neck.  
  
"I have never fought before, I have only controlled you in the game" Rhia quietly replied as she stood up from the bed, a tad bit of embarrassment was in her voice. It was as if she was ashamed at being such a big helpless young thing.  
  
Vincent sighed for now he knew he really did have to take the girl to Cosmo Canyon, as much as he did not want to, he had to go to ensure that she did not die on the way there. Many fiends and dangerous people would take advantage of her "strange" appearance. It would be a very annoying trip and Vincent knew the quickest way there would be by chocobo. "Well, I guess I will have to take you, come on, and bring anything that came with you when you came here" Vincent said as he left the room his boots creaked against the stairs as he walked down them.  
  
Rhia stared out the window, and wondered how strange this dream was going to get.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Green eyes opened from slumber, leather gloved hands moved in an alien way. Sephiroth could see that he was alive, but how? Didn't Strife kill him and make sure he would never return. Everything seemed to be the same about the silver haired warrior, his hair was still the same color and length, and he still was wearing the same clothing except for his gigantic coat, which was lying in the snow a few feet away from him. With stiff movements, he pulled it on, immediately feeling warmer as it settled on his skin. His thin sword laid underneath the jacket, the Masamune called for blood, for revenge against Strife, it yearned to see war, to see battle.  
  
Suddenly a strange but familiar voice rang through his head, and Sephiroth immediately recognized it as Jenova, his mother, who had not died after all. "Strife must have thought he killed her too," Sephiroth thought as he tried to listen to what his mother was trying to tell him.  
  
"My son, some rift has been made in the worlds, and some human girl has passed into this dimension. She holds the key into getting into a new world, another place that could be ours, this planet holds nothing but Mako, perhaps this new planet holds something more. I ask you, son, bring me the girl with the necklace of blood red stone, and bring her to me. Then we can rule supreme." With those last words, Jenova's voice had gone and Sephiroth was left to go find this strange human. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Well hope you like so far!! As I said, a lot earlier this is my first fanfic, although I kinda think it is too short. I put more space in between the paragraphs the first draft was hard to read. 


End file.
